Sportacus's Daughter
by Atarya QueenofEgypt
Summary: Sportacus has a daughter who is really nice and special. Can Cheyenne try to fit in with her friends or will she need her Daddy to be right by her side?
1. How Cheyenne Starts Her Day

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey, guys. I've watched Lazy Town ever since I was a little girl. As I was watching, I had an idea. Imagine if Sportacus had a daughter who would fight alongside him and be a friend to Stephanie. Anyways, I hope you guys like this.**

 **10:00 A.M.**

Cheyenne woke up to the sound of her father, Sportacus flipping around and making breakfast.

Just when he saw his daughter, sitting up, he somersaulted over to her.

"Good morning, sweetheart." Sportacus said as he sat down beside his daughter.

"Good morning, Daddy." Cheyenne said as she sat up.

"So, are you ready for this morning's routine?" Sportacus asked as he looked at her.

"Sure, Daddy." Cheyenne said, in an energetic tone.

"Good. Meet me over there in about ten minutes." Sportacus said.

Then, he somersaulted back over to the kitchen.

Cheyenne got up out of bed and she then carefully somersaulted over to the kitchen.

Just as soon as she sat down at the table, Sportacus poured a glass of orange juice and sat it down next to her plate of apple and orange slices.

"So, Dad?" Cheyenne said as she was beginning to eat her breakfast.

"Yes, sweetie?" Sportacus said as he sat down right next to her.

"Can I go and spend some time with Stephanie?" Cheyenne asked as she was eating.

"You can go and spend some time with her after you eat. I'll go ahead and get the blimp started." Sportacus said as he hurriedly ate and then, somersaulted over to his driver's seat.

 **A few minutes later...**

Just as soon as Cheyenne finished eating, she somersaulted over to her Daddy.

He landed the blimp and the door opened.

"Bye, sweetie. You know, if you need me, just write to me." Sportacus said as he kissed his daughter on her right cheek.

"Bye, Daddy." Cheyenne said as she went out the door.

Sportacus watched as his daughter was walking over to her magenta haired friend, Stephanie.

Then, he closed the door and began to drive off.

 **(So, Sportacus has a daughter named Cheyenne who is just like him. She also has a friend named Stephanie. That is so cool. What will happen next? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned! Please leave a review! Thanks😊**


	2. Stephanie And Cheyenne

"Cheyenne, do you mind if I ask you something?" Stephanie asked as they were walking.

"Sure, bestie. What is it?" Cheyenne responded, energetically.

"How come Sportacus never says anything about you?" Stephanie asked, wondering.

"Well, Stephanie. I guess he doesn't want no one to know about me." Cheyenne said as they continued walking.

"So, what do you want to do since you're with me?" Stephanie asked.

Cheyenne began to ponder on that idea.

"Can we go over to your place?" Cheyenne asked, curiously.

"I'm sure my aunt and uncle wouldn't mind. They kind of talk about you." Stephanie said as they were now walking to her house.

 **A few minutes later...**

Cheyenne was in Stephanie's room, just sitting there on the bed and as she was sitting there, all of a sudden, she felt a sense of sadness.

Tears were beginning to drip down from her eyes.

Just as soon as Stephanie entered the room with a plate of chocolate chip cookies and two glasses of apple juice, she realized that there was something wrong with her best friend, Cheyenne.

She placed the plate and the two glasses on her desk and she then ran over to her friend.

Whatever was happening to her friend, Cheyenne was getting worse.

 **(So, Stephanie and Cheyenne are the best of friends. Just as soon as Cheyenne got to Stephanie's room, she felt a sense of sadness. What do you think is wrong with Cheyenne? Please tell me in your review. What will happen next? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned! Leave a review. Thanks😊**


	3. Sportacus To The Rescue

Stephanie knelt down to her friend, who was on the floor, crying.

Just as soon as she knelt down to Cheyenne, Cheyenne grabbed her hand.

Cheyenne started making a whining noise.

"Cheyenne, what's the matter? What's wrong?" Stephanie asked, trying to comfort her.

Before Cheyenne could say anything, the doorbell rang.

Stephanie looked at her best friend.

"Cheyenne, listen. I'm going to go see who is at the door. Can you try to be okay for me while I go answer the door?" Stephanie said as she let go of Cheyenne's hand and got up.

Cheyenne nodded her head yes.

Stephanie then went to the door and answered it.

Pixel, Ziggy, Stingy and Trixie were all at the door.

"Where is this girl that you call Cheyenne?" Stingy asked.

"Yeah. Where is she?" Trixie said.

Then, all of a sudden, they heard a loud scream.

"Sounds like someone needs you, Stephanie." Pixel said.

"Well, I guess you guys can come in and meet her. She's in my room." Stephanie said.

Then, Pixel, Stingy, Ziggy and Trixie followed Stephanie to her room.

Just as soon as they got there, they saw Cheyenne crying and flipping out.

"Who is she?" Ziggy asked as Stephanie ran over and knelt down next to Cheyenne.

"This is Sportacus's daughter, Cheyenne." Stephanie said as she held Cheyenne's hand.

"What's wrong with her?" Trixie asked.

Stephanie looked at Cheyenne.

"I'm not really sure. Can one of you give me a piece of paper and a pen?" Stephanie said as she was trying to comfort Cheyenne as Cheyenne was crying and screaming.

Pixel found a piece of paper and a pen.

He then gave it to Stephanie.

"Stephanie?" Cheyenne said as she was gripping onto Stephanie's hand.

"Yes, Cheyenne?" Stephanie responded.

"What are you doing?" Cheyenne asked, concerned.

"I'm going to write a letter to your Dad, telling him that you really need him." Stephanie said, reassuringly.

"Will he get it?" Cheyenne asked as Stephanie was starting to write the letter.

"He will, Cheyenne. Through air mail." Stephanie said as she was writing the letter to Sportacus.

Just as soon as she got through writing the letter, she got up.

"Would one of you mind watching Cheyenne while I go and put this in the air mail chute?" Stephanie asked as she was just about to walk out of the room.

"Ooh. Ooh. I will! I will!" Ziggy said as he was holding his red, white striped lollipop.

"Okay, Ziggy. Keep a close eye on her." Stephanie said.

Then, she walked out of the room.

 **A few minutes later...**

Stephanie came back.

She thanked Ziggy and then knelt down to Cheyenne.

"It's okay, Cheyenne. It's okay. Your Dad's going to be here soon, I promise." Stephanie said as she was comforting Cheyenne.

As she was comforting Cheyenne, the doorbell began to ring.

"He's here! I see him!" Ziggy said, looking out the window and he saw Sportacus standing at the front door.

Stingy, Trixie and Pixel pulled him back in.

"Okay, Cheyenne, I'll be right back. Pixel, you're in charge." Stephanie said as she got up and was now walking out of the room.

When she got to the door, she opened the door and, standing at the door was Sportacus.

"Hey, is my daughter here?" Sportacus asked.

They then began to hear a scream.

"Yes. She's in really need of your help." Stephanie said as he began to walk in.

"Why? What's the problem?" Sportacus asked as they were walking to Stephanie's room.

"I'm not really sure, Sportacus. She's just crying and flipping out." Stephanie said.

Just as soon as they got to Stephanie's room, Sportacus saw his daughter crying and flipping out.

He somersaulted over to her and knelt down.

He then picked her up and held her in his arms.

He looked at his watch.

"Well, look at the time. I better go and take my daughter home. It was nice seeing you all." Sportacus said as he was heading out the door.

 **(Wow. Cheyenne was having a really bad panic separation anxiety attack. I hope Sportacus calms her down. What will happen next? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned! Continue to review! Thanks😊**


End file.
